Future Goku
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male and Female (who have a big sister) |Date of birth=June 14, Age 737 |Date of death=October 12, Age 761 November 2, Age 762 (Revived) Around November, Age 766 |Height = 5'10" (178 cm) |Weight = 165 lbs (75 Kg) |Address =439 East District |Occupation =Martial Artist |Allegiance=Dragon Ball Gang Turtle School (Age 750 - 753) Z Fighters (Leader) (Age 761 - 766) |FamConnect = Goku (Alternate timeline counterpart) Bardock (Father) Gine (Mother) Raditz (Brother) Future Nani Pelekai (little sister) Future Steven Universe (little brother) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather) Future Chi-Chi (Wife) Future Ox-King (Father-in-law) Future Gohan (Son) Future Cell (modified clone) Future Krillin (Lifelong Best Friend) Future Ani Pelekai (Stepdaughter) Future Lilo Pelekai (best friend) Future Master Roshi (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) }} Future Goku (未来の悟空, Mirai no Gokū; lit. "Goku of the Future") is the deceased alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks, Future Jimmy, Future Kayla, Future Videl and Future Gohan lived. This version of Goku makes his only appearance on his deathbed in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Overview This version of Goku is far weaker than his mainstream counterpart, as he had not achieved any forms beyond the unmastered Super Saiyan due to the fact that he died six months before the Red Ribbon Androids arrived and murdered all of the Z Fighters, although it is possible that he could have trained in the other world and achieved higher Super Saiyan transformations, because he died six months before the androids arrived and murdered all of the Z Fighters, excluding Future Gohan, his only son, and he never got the chance to fight the Androids, Majin Buu, or even meet and challenge Beerus, as well as reincarnating Buu into Uub and training him to be his successor, nor did he introduce and train his friends in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, it is likely that he would have been allowed to keep his body in death due to his heroic deeds and trained in the Other World and achieved higher Super Saiyan transformations, as his mainstream counterpart did to achieve Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Appearance Same as his present timeline counterpart. Personality Same as his present timeline counterpart. Biography Dragon Ball Z Alternate Timeline Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Frieza on Planet Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Frieza and King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan (Future Goku's son), and Future Trunks. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku was 30 years old (physically 29 due to his first death) when he died of the heart virus and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back once before with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Film Appearances The History of Trunks Two years after he defeated Future Frieza and Future King Cold, Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The Androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls vanish permanently as the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back which also kills Future Kami. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the Androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku was 30 years old (physically 29 due to his first death) when he died of the heart virus and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls, because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back once before with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Power Future Goku had the same power level as his mainstream self, until Age 764, when he killed Future Frieza and his father, and, prior to contracting the virus, Future Goku was never aware of the Red Ribbon Androids coming in three years, so he never trained himself for the upcoming threat, thus, he was weaker than his present counterpart (who recovered from the virus). He never introduced his son or his friends to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, due to his death, resulting in them being easily slaughtered by the Androids, and he and Future Vegeta (who was among those who fell victim to the mechanical abominations), never came up with mastering the basic Super Saiyan form, or go beyond its barrier, thus he was never able to ascend to more powerful forms; which were attained by his present self. However, it is possible and likely that he attained Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 while training in the Other World as he was allowed to keep his body upon death, but never attained any other states, due to them having and must be achieved by very complicated methods (like a tail for the Super Saiyan 4 form or five Saiyans for the Super Saiyan God form) Despite this, Future Bulma held absolute faith that he would have been able to stop the androids if he had been alive. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha – Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. * Kaio-ken - Future Goku learns this while training under Future King Kai in the Other World after his first death during the Saiyan conflict. He uses this attack numerous times until he achieves the Super Saiyan transformation. * Spirit Bomb – The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. * Instant Transmission – The technique Future Goku learns from the people of Yardrat after his battle with Future Frieza on Namek. Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to defeat Future Frieza and Future King Cold for good. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Spirit Shot – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Warp Kamehameha – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Fusion Dance – Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Forms and transformations Great Ape Main article: Great Ape Like his present counterpart, Future Goku was able to transform into a Great Ape as a child. Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He was never actually seen in this form in the anime series due to his death, though he does use it against Future Bardock and Future Gohan in the Shin Budokai - Another Road. Although he was never seen using this form, it can be greatly implied that like the present day Goku, Future Goku used this form against Future Frieza on Namek, since their timelines wouldn't start differentiating until the moment Future Goku returned to Earth during Future Frieza and Future King Cold's presence. Video Game Appearances Future Goku appears in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Battles * Future Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Frieza (Mecha Frieza) and Future King Cold Trivia * With Present Goku's death in Age 767 due to his self-sacrifice, both the main timeline and alternate timeline's Goku have died twice (though unlike Future Goku, Present Goku was eventually brought back to life a second time; thus leading to Dragon Ball Super), leaving both timelines without Goku for a long time (in the future timeline's case, permanently) to protect them, leaving Earth to the rest of the Z Fighters against evil threats. * However, Future Goku died in Age 766, six months before the Androids invade, and Present Goku died in Age 767, during the Cell Games of the then ongoing Android conflict. Because he did not die from the heart virus, Present Goku was able to conceive a second son (Goten) with Chi-Chi before his second death, while Future Goku never lived long enough to have a second child. Gallery Future_goku.jpg|Future Goku in his brief and only appearance in a Dragon Ball Super bonus chapter Future_Goku_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Goku in Cell's retelling of his origin in the Dragon Ball manga GokuFutureInBedDies.png|Goku is dead from the virus Goku's_Dead-1.jpg|Goku's soul leaves Earth GokuChi-ChiLittleGohanHofT.png|Old photo of Future Goku's family in The History of Trunks Futuregokudokkan.png|Future Goku and Future Vegeta vs Future Mecha Frieza in Dokkan Battle SSJ_Future_Goku_Shin_Budokai-1.jpg|Future Goku as a Super Saiyan in Shin Budokai - Another Road References #↑ Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume. Kanzenshuu. #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 #↑ Dragon Ball chapter 204, "The Needs of the Many" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased